The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of forming an image by electrophotography, and a transfer device mounted to the image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer, which is capable of forming an image by electrophotography includes a transfer device. For example, the transfer device includes a conveyance belt, a transfer roller, and a cleaning member. The conveyance belt causes a sheet such as a printing sheet to be electrostatically attracted thereto, and conveys the sheet via a contact position at which the sheet is in contact with an image carrier such as a photosensitive drum. The transfer roller transfers, onto the sheet, a toner image that is formed on the image carrier at the contact position. The cleaning member cleans a surface of the conveyance belt. For example, the cleaning member is provided to oppose a stretch roller that is disposed at a separation position where a sheet is separated from the conveyance belt, among a plurality of the stretch rollers which hold and stretch the conveyance belt between the stretch rollers. The stretch roller opposing the cleaning member is electrically grounded. In addition, a voltage having a polarity opposite to the charge polarity of toner is applied to the cleaning member. Thus, the toner attached to the surface of the conveyance belt is electrostatically attracted to the cleaning member.